


В минутах от станции «ЦСКА»

by Suoh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, русреал
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: Федя всего-то ехал домой поздним вечером, но московское метро - удивительное место, и все идет по-другому.





	В минутах от станции «ЦСКА»

Когда открыли ЦСКА, стало легче. От станции можно было за две минуты добежать до громадного Авиапарка, за три — до стадиона, а за пять — до самого Мегаспорта, где иногда пели приглашённые знаменитости. Дорога от нового метро до дома занимала теперь у Феди не больше четверти часа неспешным шагом. Раньше приходилось толкаться в тесной маршрутке до Динамо, потом с трудом втискиваться в переполненные вагоны, и в универ он приезжал уже измотанным и вялым. 

Оставалось только лишь добраться до Полежаевской, а дальше — ерунда. 

Фиолетовая — она же малиновая, она же розовая — сегодня непривычно пустовала. Час, правда, был уже поздний, дело шло к полуночи. Федя украдкой поглядывал на девушку, которая сидела напротив и читала. Симпатичная. Она то и дело поправляла мешавшие ей волосы, но от книги не отрывалась. Федя задумался, не подойти ли познакомиться, но как только он почти решился встать, девушка достала из кармана куртки телефон, смахнула экран и улыбнулась. Стало ясно: дома ее кто-то ждет. 

Она вышла на девятьсот пятого года. 

Федя уставился на носки своих ботинок. Следы мокрой мартовской грязи отпечатались на серой ткани. Даже джинсы по краю были влажные — впитали в себя тяжелый весенний снег. Настроение, и так с самого утра бывшее мрачным, к вечеру испортилось окончательно. 

Нацепив рюкзак, Федя направился к крайней двери вагона. Необычно, но оба коротких трехместных сиденья были заняты. Ближе к Феде сидел немолодой мужчина в темном пальто. На коленях у него стояла кожаная сумка для ноутбука, а из-под рукава виднелся циферблат дорогих часов. 

«Я думал, такие не ездят на метро», — пронеслось у Феди в голове.

На другой стороне сидели двое, и внимания на них Федя сначала не обратил. Только когда ему в спину уперся колючий настойчивый взгляд, присутствие стало очевидным. Захотелось обернуться на тех двоих, присмотреться и выяснить, почему они так пристально смотрят на него в этом пустом вагоне.

Федя осторожно повернул голову. Притворился, что изучает цветастую схему метрополитена и осторожно скользнул взглядом вбок. 

Оба совсем молодые, наверное, ровесники самому Феде. Один крашеный, на вид безобидный. Смахивал на обычного студента. Другой — пошире в плечах, с насупленными бровями и какими-то бабскими губами на сосредоточенном, даже жестком лице. 

Поезд резко остановился, и Феде пришлось схватиться за поручень, чтобы не упасть. Тех двоих тоже качнуло на сиденье, а мужчина в пальто едва не выронил свою сумку.

— Уважаемые пассажиры, — произнес бесцветный женский голос, — просьба соблюдать спокойствие, поезд скоро отправится.

Вагон замер посреди темного туннеля. 

Федя снова отвернулся лицом к выходу. Теперь он смотрел за парочкой напротив в отражении в стекле двери. Соскобленная надпись «н прслонтся» немного мешала, но можно было различить обе фигуры: вот крашеный наклонился к другому, что-то шепнул на ухо. Тот качнул головой — отказался. 

Вдруг мужчина в пальто вскочил на ноги.

— Молодой человек! — Федя не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему. Мужчина бросил свою пижонскую сумку, схватил за плечи.

— Вы… Вам что-то нужно? — теперь он снова видел тех двоих. Они синхронно поднялись на ноги.

— Милицию вызовите! Тут же должна сеть ловить. Позвоните, я очень прошу…

— Уже сколько лет прошло, а вы все «милиция», — это был крашеный. — Цепляетесь за прошлое, Станислав Владимирович, а надо идти в ногу со временем. — Голос у него был серьезный, хотя нет-нет, но сквозило в интонациях что-то задорное. — Не звони никуда.

Последние слова уже были обращены к Феде. 

— Не звони, — повторил тот, другой. Он говорил с акцентом. Можно было подумать, что это чешский или польский, не было неестественности западной речи, но звуки были немного жестче, резче, чем нужно. 

— Никси, ты его не это. Не нужно, — встрял крашеный.

— Знаю.

«Никси» в три огромных шага добрался до дверей. Размахнулся и впечатал свой кулак в стекло рядом в нескольких сантиметрах от головы Станислава-кажется-Владимировича. Федя вздрогнул. Он вдруг понял, что не удивился бы, если бы по стеклу пошли трещины от удара такой силы.

— Кто вместо вас в машине?

— М-мой секретарь. Я подумал, что на м-метро…

— Что на метро будет быстрее? — крашеный подошел ближе, а Федя наоборот поспешно сделал пару шагов назад.

Стало страшно. Он еще раз осмотрелся: в вагоне кроме них больше не было никого, а поезд замер посреди кромешной темноты. А одним таким ударом можно сделать человека инвалидом на всю жизнь.

«Только добраться до Полежаевской, — напомнил себе Федя, — а там все будет в порядке».

— На метро в Москве и правда быстрее, но люди вашего калибра обычно предпочитают потолкаться в пробках. Виктор Михайлович просил вам передать, чтобы вы не забыли про обязательства. Мы, если что, всегда можем напомнить.

— Нам не трудно, — добавил «Никси».

Станислав-кажется-Владимирович вжался в стену, а затем медленно сполз вниз. Теперь рослый «Никси» нависал над ним, как скала, и казался даже выше.

— Уважаемые пассажиры, будьте осторожны, поезд отправляется.

Оставшиеся минуты в туннеле они так и провели. Один — вжавшись в стиснутые двери, двое — возле него, а Федя в нескольких шагах от происходящего. Потерянный и сбитый с толку. Он словно попал на несколько мгновений в какое-то кино, где за героями гоняются бандиты.

Или герои за бандитами — распределение ролей он еще не понял.

Когда на станции двери разъехались, Станислав Владимирович вывалился из них прямо своим дорогим пальто на пыльную платформу. Он поспешно встал, едва не споткнулся и почти побежал в сторону выхода в город. Федя вдруг понял, что если сейчас же не выпрыгнет из вагона, то поедет дальше. Вместе с этими двумя. 

В несколько прыжков он оказался на платформе. Федя выдохнул, хлопнул себя по щекам, чтобы взбодриться и обернулся. Двери не торопились закрываться. Крашеный и «Никси» переглянулись и одновременно шагнули вперед. За их спинами двери наконец захлопнулись, и старый синий поезд понесся вперед куда-то в сторону Октябрьского Поля.

— Я Костя, — зачем-то сказал крашеный и протянул руку, Федя машинально пожал ее. — А это Никола, он хорват, — добавил Костя, словно это все объясняло.

— Я Федя, — брякнул Федя в ответ и тут же пожалел об этом. Кем бы ни были эти двое, говорить им свое имя не стоило. 

— Куда тебе? — резковато спросил Никола.

— На ЦСКА.

— По пути, — заметил Костя.

Федя понял, что если бы им вдруг было не по пути, это были бы только его проблемы. Пришлось бы ехать в любой конец Москвы. Поэтому он послушно поплелся в сторону перехода.

Полежаевская всегда казалась ему неправильной станцией: двое путей и три платформы, словно вокзал, а не метро. Каждый раз приходилось вспоминать, на какую сторону откроются двери, а неудобные узкие лестницы располагались в самых концах.

Федя хотел бы спросить, куда его ведут, но догадывался, что ответ ему не понравится. Он стал вспоминать сюжеты всех фильмов про бандитов, но перед глазами вставал только Данила Багров с диском Наутилуса. Скованные, чтоб их, одной цепью…

Костя казался безопасным. Если бы они столкнулись в коридоре универа, то Федя не задумываясь бы познакомился. А так — олигарх Станислав Владимирович в метро, хорват Никола-Никси, какой-то Виктор Михайлович, который все помнит. Но Федя все-таки решился.

— Слушай, Костя, — нагнал он того. — А куда вы? То есть, куда мы?

Костя неопределенно качнул головой. 

— Виктормихалыч не любит, когда, ну, свидетели, понимаешь?

Федя кивнул, хотя не понимал решительно ничего. Загадочный Виктор Михайлович представлялся ему фигурой опасной и беспощадной. 

— Тебе-то это ничем не грозит, я думаю, а вот нам может и прилететь, что человек со стороны влез. 

— Я бы не влезал, — заметил Федя. — Само получилось.

— Ну и мы тебя продолбали, — уныло отозвался Костя. — Заметили бы, дальше поехали, а оно вот как вышло. Ты, кстати, Никси не бойся, — тут Федя поймал себя на том, что буравит взглядом спину идущего впереди Николы. — Он только во время работы такой, бычит на всех, опасный типа. В жизни он классный.

На словах «во время работы» воображение снова разыгралось. Федя помотал головой, чтобы отогнать навязчивые картинки. 

Новенькая Хорошевская пустовала: от блестящих столбов отражался белый свет ламп, а в гладких стенах Федя даже поймал отражение их пестрой троицы. Со стороны — просто три парня, которые припозднились, сидя в баре или институте. Дружеская компания. С удивлением Федя заметил, что Никола вовсе не огромный: они были одного роста. Похоже, тот просто умел казаться опасным.

До ЦСКА они ехали под мирную болтовню Кости. Феде даже показалось, что опасность прошла мимо, что сейчас он выйдет на небольшую площадь, обогнет гигантский торговый центр и добежит до дома, а номера Кости и Николы просто забьет в телефон. Вроде как новые знакомые.

Но когда цепочка эскалаторов подняла их наверх, Никола однозначно дал понять: нам всем — туда. Он кивнул в сторону недавно выстроенных многоэтажек. Большая часть окон в них пока неприветливо темнела. Федя сглотнул.

С каждой минутой Никола становился все мрачнее. Его фигура снова маячила где-то впереди, пока Костя и Федя перешагивали мартовские грязные лужи и вполголоса ругались на серый лежалый снег, из-под которого уже проглядывали черные пятна земли.

Московская весна.

— Он ужасно не любит, когда ему достается от Виктормихалыча, — шепнул Феде Костя. — Потом пару дней ходит недовольный. 

Федя счел за лучшее промолчать.

Подъезд был самый обыкновенный. Лифт — тоже. Пока чистый и со всеми кнопками на месте, как бывает только в новых домах. Федя задумался, не отправить ли кому-нибудь сообщением адрес, по которому его привезли, чтобы хоть как-то себя обезопасить, но достать телефон незаметно было невозможно. Проверять кулаки Николы на прочность тоже пока не хотелось.

Костя нажал на звонок: один раз долго и два коротко. За дверью по-прежнему было тихо.

— Да где их там… — начал было он, как дверь распахнулась, едва не зашибив Костю по носу.

— Где вы, блядь, ходите весь день? — обрушились на них прямо с порога. Коренастый круглолицый парень уставился на Федю. — И это кто такой?

Костя что-то неопределенно промычал, и круглолицый отстал с расспросами. Только открыл дверь пошире, а затем захлопнул, когда Никола, последний из них, вошел внутрь.

— Ждет вас, короче, ну, вы поняли. — Сообщил круглолицый и скрылся в ближайшей комнате.

Федя принялся осматриваться. 

Обычная типовая «трешка» со стандартным ремонтом: желтый с разводами линолеум, невзрачные цветочки на обоях. На приклеенных к стене пластиковых крючках висели пухлые куртки, а на полу в прихожей выстроились неровные ряды обуви. Исключительно мужской. 

Федя снова подумал, что стоило дать о себе знать близким.

— Чего стоишь? — окликнул его Никола откуда-то из глубины квартиры, перекрикивая голоса. — Раздевайся давай.

Федя стянул ботинки, вокруг которых тут же стали образовываться подтаявшие грязные круги, пристроил кое-как куртку и пошел туда, где, по его представлениям, должна была располагаться кухня. Центр любого дома.

Когда Федя вошел, все голоса разом смолкли. Человек семь смотрели на него изучающими любопытными взглядами, а он никак не мог придумать, что нужно сказать. Может, от него ждали чего-то, но в голове был чистый лист, а эмоциональных сил хватало только на то, чтобы удивляться: компания была разношерстная. Сразу возле входа сидел высоченный блондин, чуть дальше — такой же высокий, но по-южному смуглый, с широким носом и коротким темным ежиком, а еще правее…

— Короче, это Федя, — послышался знакомый голос. Костя стоял поодаль, прислонившись к подоконнику, и жевал яблоко.

Самый старший из сидевших за столом поднялся, чтобы протянуть Феде руку.

— Здравствуй. Извини, что сесть не предлагаем — со стульями сегодня не очень. — Он приветливо улыбнулся.

То ли по той силе, с которой тот стиснул его ладонь, то ли по сдержанной доброжелательности, которая бывает только у очень уверенных людей, Федя понял, что это и есть Виктормихалыч. Вернее, Виктор Михайлович.

— Не волнуйся, мы не берем тебя в заложники, — рассмеялся он, заметив федино напряжение. Компания за столом поддержала смех. — Просто, боюсь, теперь нам придется за тобой присмотреть. Во всех смыслах. И Станислав Владимирович про тебя обязательно вспомнит, когда переведет дух, да и мы были, — он выразительно посмотрел на Костю и Николу, — неосторожны.

— Я не... — Феде пришлось откашляться, чтобы голос хоть как-то зазвучал. — Не очень понимаю, что мне… Как мне быть.

— Пока — никак, — лаконично ответил Виктормихалыч. — Ходить в институт, учиться и не терять головы. Не делать необдуманных поступков. А остальное — не твоя забота, если не будешь на виду. Чаю?

«Какого еще чаю?!», — хотел было воскликнуть Федя. Целая толпа сомнительных и наверняка опасных мужчин сидит на кухне в квартирке неподалеку от метро ЦСКА. И ему предлагают чаю. А он близок к тому, чтобы согласиться. Краем глаза Федя выцепил табло электронных часов на плите. Без малого два.

— Спасибо, не стоит, — нашелся он. — Я пойду, если…

«Если вы меня отпускаете» — повисло в воздухе.

— Отвези его, Никси.

Никола нехотя отодвинул стул и поднялся. 

— Не нужно, мне здесь совсем близко, буквально минут пятнадцать.

Но Никола только бросил:

— Идем.

В лифте вниз они ехали вдвоем. Федя изучал целые одинаковые кнопки, а Никола набирал что-то на экране телефона. Очень быстро и большим пальцем.

— Номер твой? — вдруг спросил тот. — Забыл сразу.

Федя хотел было удивиться, но все же это было не самое странное, что случилось с ним за день. И если уж за ним будут «приглядывать», то естественно, что им нужен его телефон. Федя по памяти продиктовал цифры.

Стало интересно, как Никола назвал новый контакт, и сколько он вообще протянет в телефоне, прежде чем его удалят. От этих мыслей стало даже как-то прохладно. Федя невольно поежился.

Во дворе Никола вытащил из кармана ключи от машины и наугад нажал кнопку. Один из автомобилей в безликом заснеженном ряду мигнул фарами и откликнулся коротким звуком. Никола раздраженно стряхнул снег с лобового стекла рукавом и занял водительское место.

— Куда тебе? — почем-то сейчас его акцент вдруг стал гораздо ярче.

Федя промолчал. Весь прожитый день будто навалился разом, оставив на плечах неподъемную тяжесть. Перед глазами замелькали лица и моменты, но усталый мозг перестал успевать за ними. Хотелось спать. Федя медленно потянул ремень, пристегнулся. Машина с приятным хрипом завелась. Никола включил фары, и мокрые сугробы осветились желтым.

И тут впервые с момента их встречи — всего каких-то пару часов назад! — он улыбнулся. Его до того мрачное лицо разгладилось, насупленные брови разошлись, и Федя ощутил, как ему передается чужое спокойствие.

— Не думай обо всем этом, — он хлопнул Федю по плечу и завел свой черный «икс-пять». 

Наверное, пешком получилось бы даже быстрее: сначала они долго выезжали из тесного двора, потом толкались на светофоре, а в конце Федя задумался, и они даже пропустили поворот.

Когда Никола наконец тормознул возле его подъезда, Федя уже был готов попрощаться с ним до их следующей дружеской встречи. Казалось, где-то по пути от Виктормихалыча до припаркованного автомобиля Никола растерял всю свою суровость и тяжелое давящее присутствие. 

«Он угрожает людям, — напомнил себе Федя. — В прямом смысле». Но все равно махнул рукой на прощание и проводил габаритные огни взглядом до поворота.

Федя завозился ключом в замке и отпер дверь. Мама в вечном темно-розовом халате встретила его у входа.

— Третий час ночи! — всплеснула она руками. — Я все понимаю, ты давно взрослый, но хотя бы одно сообщение!..

Федя украдкой достал телефон: семь пропущенных и штук пятнадцать зеленых сообщений вотсапа. Стало стыдно.

— Задержался, а метро закрылось. Пришлось на такси.

— Значит, это такси теперь такие? — с сомнением спросила мама. — Я видела в окно.

— Случайно заказал премиум, — наобум соврал Федя. — Я спать.

У комнаты все-таки притормозил и повернулся.

— Извини, что задержался. Не хотел тебя беспокоить.

Она поплотнее затянула поезд и ничего не сказала, но рукой махнула мирно, ласково, мол, что с тебя взять.

Федя почувствовал, что у него нет сил даже раздеться, и упал на кровать, как был. В джинсах. Покрывало было жесткое, в кармане мешался проездной, но Федя этого уже не ощущал. Он уснул, как только голова коснулась подушки.


End file.
